Medley
by Annaliesmarie99
Summary: If someone can be as happy as him, there's nothing more you need in this life.


**Title**: Medley

**Theme**: Role model/idol

.

.

"Where the hell is it? I spent almost all my allowance on it!" Kahoko huffed while rummaging through the drawers of her unusually tidy desk—she had just cleaned her room the night before; _'a rare occurrence', _she thought absently.

Finally finding what she wanted, she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "Found at long last," she mused. _'Wait, where the hell did the CD player go?'_

She looked at the clock. 5:15 AM. Never had she managed to get up early, even though she loved the morning, the freshness it brought and the all the possibilities a new day brought. She knew she should go out for a run or something to jumpstart her day. It was Saturday so she could take all the time she wanted for a leisurely run along the cold beach or a fast one through the park which was situated two streets parallel to her home.

Waking her mum to tell her she was leaving for a run, Kahoko quietly crept to the door; portable CD player in hand with much-searched-for CD inside. Kahoko knew it would be so much easier to switch over to an mp3 player, but she continued spending on CDs of artistes. She reasoned it wasn't because she liked to while away all her allowance money and her salary from the part-time job and keep no savings but because she wanted the original version, not the downloaded ones.

Quickening her stride, Kahoko plugged in her earphones and hooked the player on her waist. As soon as she walked out of her street, she checked the road for oncoming traffic. Finding nothing, she broke into a light run.

After a brief introduction by John Kelly, began the Opening Melody. Then came the melody from Sean Keane's familiar fiddle. _'That movement was in the other piece also…uhm, wait, that one, that one…oh yeah got it. Ah, gorgeous!'_

A smile broke out on her face as she quickened her pace and broke into a full out run; it seemed as if the violinist's energy in his performance was fuelling her own.

Kahoko wasn't a conformist when it came to maintaining her figure or getting stronger and healthier for rigorous violin practice. She was almost too lazy and she knew it. But after she got into university, that too with her desired course of study, she decided to up the ante. She had always been serious about her music, but she realized that mere practice wasn't enough. It was of utmost importance to be in good physical shape, no referral being made to figures, shapes or body sizes, but to the amount of energy a person has. It translates directly to violin practice; the more energy one can give, the more it translates into free-flowing happy music, regardless of the general theme and intentions of the composer. She believed it wholeheartedly even though Saotome-sensei didn't seem like one who should give such advice, _'with all due respect'_, she mentally added, given his physical appearance. Kahoko fought a smile at the thought.

She played much better now, mincing no words, Tsukimori had told her when he came home for the holidays. But she needed to push herself hard because she had the talent to get to the level she desired. "The push is necessary, otherwise you'll never know the level you can achieve," he'd said. Even though he was her boyfriend, he cut her no slack and she loved him for it. She probably wouldn't have if he suddenly changed his tune about her because he cared for her. And she still couldn't bring herself to call him by his given name. She didn't know why. He only fought a smile at her feeble attempts at pretending otherwise.

Turning beet-red at the memories, she tried concentrating once more on the music ringing in her ears. **Track 7: Medley**_**, **_the display gleamed. It starts with a carefree whistle on the flute, and the tin whistle makes an appearance. Then they meld together with the violin, producing a melody so indescribable yet not so uncommon, that you'd want to break out into a dance just listening to it. _'Well, it is Irish music after all.'_

Her mind a flurry of emotions from the music, Kahoko executed a wide left around the lake in the middle of the park and continued on the grass, ignoring the footpath that early morning runners like her often preferred.

'_I wish I could play like that. Into my ever-growing list of role-models they go,' _she thought playfully.

A role-model to Kahoko was someone who showed certain seemingly perfect qualities that would inspire someone to take those qualities and make their own version of perfect. She had so many on her list, it was actually funny.

To being a certain way, a certain persona, she had her parents in the number one position. To hardworking and never-give-up-never-fail attitude, she counted on her sister, Kotoko. Kotoko was a stock broker, and while she herself understood next to nothing about stocks, she knew that Kotoko was an extremely efficient manager and one of the best employees in the establishment where she worked.

To dedication, came in Shimizu-kun, err, Keiichi-kun, she added in an afterthought. His Royal Sleepiness was a bit too much though.

'_Funnily enough I can call him by his given name, why not L—Tsukimori?'_ she wondered.

'_Must be something wrong with my brain. Well, when you can see magical faeries then you're certainly wrong in the head',_ she added to herself, humming the tune of the penultimate track.

Of kindness, she counted on Tsuchiura-kun. He was undoubtedly one of the kindest people she had ever met. From saving her from breaking her neck when they first met to making sure she was reached the venue of a competition 'safely', he had always been there. She didn't know what she'd do without him. She'd been stumbling through life, falling down and brushing herself off and continuing on her path but now she knew that she wouldn't hurt herself as badly.

Straightforwardness was attributed to Yunoki-senpai. Despite his misgivings and shortcomings, he was that at the very least. He was…complicated, but there was no doubt that his scathing remarks about her play were honest. As to his remarks about her person, she wanted to take boxing lessons, just to hit the hell out of him, and make it a good one at that.

"..ho-chan".

"Kaho-chan!"

"KAHO-CHAN!"

Kahoko skidded to a stop and hit the pause button, turning and smiling at her senpai, who slowed down to a stop beside her. Kazuki beamed at her. "Good mornin'!"

"Good morning to you too Hihara-senpai! I don't see you so often here," Kahoko said, taking off the earphones and rolling it up.

"I don't do this side, I do near my home mostly, but…thought…a change of scenery…would be nice," he said, catching his breath between words. He had been running at full speed and though he usually didn't need to, today was a different case, what with Kahoko looking all flushed and sweaty-

'_STOP RIGHT THERE,'_ he countered mentally.

Even though it had been a couple of years, he couldn't really bring himself to let go of her, knowing full well she preferred someone else. He wasn't obsessive per se but she was still one of his most important people. Even if she wasn't completely aware of that.

"So have you thought about a piece for the upcoming exhibition concert?" he asked, falling in place beside her, jogging at a steady pace.

"I was thinking of something a bit more contemporary, though I am aware that it may not go down well with the teachers."

"Go on," Kazuki urged, his interest perked.

"I haven't really thought about one for the solo but am thinking of The Fiddling Ladies for the group performance. Its challenging but the end result should be good…" Kahoko huffed, trying to match her pace to his, trailing off.

"…."

"Hihara-senpai?" She turned to him now. To her surprise, he was smiling. He gave a small laugh before adding, "Got you hooked onto _The Chieftains_ have I?" he grinned.

She responded with a laugh and said, "Oh yes, they are incredibly addictive." She gestured towards her CD player.

They chatted more about music and the upcoming concert and the festivals that followed.

_'He's grown taller'_, she added mentally. _'And …..nonononononono, NO going there.'_

Contrary to what people would think, Kahoko was well aware of a lot of things, including the fact that Kazuki liked her as more than friends, and that he'd never voiced it out loud. Sometimes thoughts would come unbidden about him and she'd firmly push them away like swatting a fly. Sometimes she felt something akin to a tug in her heart when she thought of him. It wasn't something she could safely classify as friendship, but it wasn't really romantic to her either. She left it at that; Kahoko couldn't bear to think more. It would complicate matters so pathetically and would spiral so badly out of control, she was absolutely sure of that.

Kazuki looked at her for a moment and then answered, "Yep, probably. Three or four inches if I am not wrong."

Kahoko stared back. Did she actually say that out loud?

"You don't seem to be getting any taller though," he teased back.

Kahoko huffed. "Five feet three is perfectly normal for a Japanese girl. If I was Dutch I'd be disappointed but not in this," she stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed.

And Kazuki is like the sun. _'Spreading warmth and happiness and optimism wherever he goes',_ Kahoko added. Bring a bit of sun in your life, he always seems to say. Happiness is Kazuki. If someone can be as happy as him, there's nothing more you need in this life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hello there y'all! Yep, I ain't dead. Just had a severe case of writer's block and chose to do nothing about it. Now that I am well into my holidays, I thought of trying my hand at this again and decided to fire away. I seriously considered giving this up, but am probably not done yet. Constructive critique is much appreciated as always. Hope you've enjoyed reading this. :)

I always keep on contemplating the ever complicated relationships between people. Yes, from a romantic angle it is certainly possible to be love a single person, but often its not so easily defined, and not so clear. Kahoko to me, here, keeps on fighting the feelings because she considers them immoral and irrational.

And the rest is up to your interpretation. ;D

I wanted to jumpstart my writing so took help from the LJ comm la_corda_fics's Themes List. Check it out! :)

I was listening to The Chieftains's _Tribute To_ _Derek Bell_, the memorial concert they held for him when I wrote this. Their music is so deeply rooted in their traditions, it makes you proud to think of where you yourself come from. The Fiddling Ladies is a collaboration done with Natalie MacMasters, Eileen Ivers, Maire Breatnach and Annbjorg Lien, from their album _Tears of Stone_. 10 minutes of heaven if you ask me.

Have I mentioned it before? No? Okay. REVIEW. Yes that bubble button below. Ain't that hard. Drop me an anonymous one if you're feelin' too lazy like I often do. ;P

Oh yeah, happy new year everyone! ^^


End file.
